1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to techniques for generating print data to be used in printing performed while a sheet is being conveyed.
2. Description of Related Art
A known printing apparatus prints an image by ejecting ink onto a sheet to form dots thereon; however, the sheet may deform due to the printing.
A known a technique for changing an orientation of an image to be printed onto a sheet reduces the instances of sheet conveyance failures due to sheet deformation. In the known technique, a comparison is made between a print duty of an image to be printed onto a leading half of a sheet (i.e., a first half image) and a print duty of an image to be printed onto a trailing half of the sheet (i.e., a second half image). When the print duty of the first half image is greater than the print duty of the second half image, the orientation of the image to be printed changes by 180 degrees and the printing apparatus prints the image onto the sheet with the first half image and the second half image in switched positions.